Us Against The World
by EmillieDay
Summary: Shiloh hasn't seen her family since she gave birth to her daughter but after getting an invite to move from London to Florida to live with her younger sister she takes it but soon regrets it; having to deal with her past regrets and future mistakes. -Seth Rollins Love Story-
-Shiloh-Rose Bevis-

I spend hours on end with my gorgeous daughter, reading to her the books my mother read me. My daughter is three and a half years old and my everything. I had her when I was 22 from a mistake but she was the best thing that could have happened to me. I love my little girl, Lilith.

Even on my day off I can't sleep in because Lilith likes to wake up before eleven in the morning. She wakes me up with this cheer in her voice as she held my phone out to me telling me "Aunt Saraya called".

"What sweetie?" I asked, groaning as I rolled over in bed taking my cell phone from Lilith. Which was already on and in a call with my younger sister Saraya. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Shy. It's been a while since we talked." Saraya spoke on the other side of the phone. "It was so nice to hear Lilith's voice I haven't seen little Lilly since she was born."

"Oh, Saraya. I miss you." I spoke in a soft tone, it's been a long time since I've seen my sister or even most of my family since they travel a lot and I haven't made an effort to see anyone since Lilith was born.

"I actually was calling about that. Mom is worried about you but she has too much on her plate so I thought since I haven't seen you in like three years and I miss having my big sis around. I have extra bedrooms in my house and I'd like you to come stay with me in Florida." Saraya offered. I thought for a moment before I answered.

"I don't know. I enjoy my comfy life here. It's nice just me and Lilith." I told her.

"Well, I am traveling constantly so there will be weeks when you will have the place to yourself. Just consider it. Okay?" she asked me.

"Okay, I'll think about it." I told her. We talked for a few more moments before we said our goodbyes and I had to get up and get breakfast for Lilly. It's been a while since I've seen my family, everyone is so busy and after Lilly I just kinda pulled away but I enjoy my solitude.

Lilith hugged me tight as she sat on the couch quite excited to watch Raw and most of the time I just couldn't understand but Lilith is very excited to see Paige, my sister, on the tv. She has never met her but she finds herself admiring her since I've watched a great deal of WWE when she was a baby and now that she is older she just finds herself grabbing the remote and changing the television to USA some Monday & Thursday nights. Sometimes I think it would be best to have Lilith meet her aunt. She very much admires Paige.

"Mommy, I want to wrestle." Lilly spoke while watching the Divas. "Mommy, can I wrestle?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course honey, but you gotta work hard." I told her.

"I want to wrestle with Aunt Saraya and Grandma." Lilly exclaimed and got close to the television; watching her get so excited about wrestling reminded me of my childhood growing up in the wrestling ring watching my parents and getting excited myself. Maybe Lilith would benefit from being around family especially my mom and sister.

"Honey, how would you feel about living with Aunt Saraya for a little while?" I asked Lilith, I never make a big decision without asking for her opinion. She may be young but even children know what they want.

"Yes. Yes. I want that." She cheered. Maybe it is time for a change to go back to what I know. I don't know where I would be if I wasn't so close to my family during my childhood and I don't want my daughter to miss out on that and wonder.

"Okay, Lilly. That's enough wrestling. It's time for bed." I said picking up Lilith and carrying her to her room. I dropped her on the bed and turned on the music player beside her bed. Lilith laid in her bed held her stuffed animal and closed her eyes while I left the room to sit on the couch with a book in hand and thoughts in my head deciding what is best for my child.


End file.
